Love Song Requiem
by BigTimeLive
Summary: SONGFIC: April will find a better place to fall asleep. She belongs to fairy tales that he could never be. The future haunts with memories that he could never have, and hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad. Raph's feelings toward April and Donnie's wedding. RAPHXAPRIL. AU: Human!Turtles. Oneshot.


Because I want to.

Songsfics are fun.

This takes place in my little AU universe where all the turtles are human. Hahahha. Because I can.

And if you like this, please check out 'For You and Your Denial'!

(which is my RaphxAprilxLeo fanfic with Casey in there too. Kinda)

Disclaimer: Nope, nothing.

And yeah, I'm in tears. Thanks feels.

Oh and for max feels, listen to the song as you read. Love Song Requiem- Trading Yesterday

...

Raphael found it hard to smile as he woke up. Well, it's not like he smiled in the morning anyway. But today was different. Today was her wedding. Today was the day he lost her for good.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_  
_ She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

The day Raphael had first met April, he knew she was special. She was a Cinderella that had gotten stuck in this stupid world. But this didn't make him a Prince Charming.

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_  
_ And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad_

Maybe the pain wouldn't be as harsh if April wasn't marrying Donnie. Raphael's own brother was marrying the only girl Raph would ever care for enough to die for. What did this mean? It meant that everytime Raphael saw Donnie...he'd see April. He'd see how happy Donnie made her, how much he loved her.

How much she loved him.

_I die each time you look away_  
_ My heart, my life will never be the same_

Raphael got ready for the wedding, which meant a suit. He had to wear a suit. It was like dressing up for your own funeral, because that's what this was for him. When he got to the chapel, April was frantic. Raphael tried to catch her eye. He just wanted to look into her beautiful green eyes one last time.

April began asking questions about some sort of decorations. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. It must not of been working because her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Raphael.

She had an expression on her face that Raph couldn't read. Somewhere though, Raphael swore he saw sadness. Sadness that today wasn't a day to be celebrated between himself and April. Without saying anything to him, she turned her back to him and walked away.

_This love will take my everything_  
_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

He felt vulnerable. He felt stupid. He felt like one of those silly girls that chased after a guy that obviously didn't love her. He was a fool.

Raphael's mind drifted to a memory that he tried not to remember. The first time he realized how much he loved for April.

Her caramel hair was in a messy ponytail, her bangs framing her face. She was smiling at something stupid Mikey had just said. Raphael rolled his eyes and pushed past his brothers to climb down the stairs to the basement AKA training room AKA band rehearsing room. Well, they hadn't rehearsed as a band in ages.

He started restlessly punching his bag. Taking out all his anger on it. He was getting so into it that he almost didn't hear her. "Raphael?" April took a step towards him.

He stopped and turned to her. "Hey April. What's up? Mikey finally get too annoying for you?''

April smiled and shook her head. They were quiet for a moment and April's smiled faded. Raphael noticed this, he put a hand on her shoulder. "April."

She shook her head, "I'm torn between two people I care about, Raph. No matter what I choose, the other person will be unhappy. I just don't know what...what..." she stopped herself as she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Raphael was a rough guy, he trusted people about as far as he could throw them. But April... she was just different. And because of this, he didn't want to see her cry. Without a word, Raphael pulled April to him and she cried into his chest. The feeling of her head against him... it sent warmth all through Raphael. He was... happy.

_You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth_  
_ Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve_  
_ Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past_  
_ Knowing that my heart will break, _  
_At least the pain will last_

Raph put on his crimson red tie. He glared at his reflection, he hated the man in the mirror.

_I die each time you look away_  
_My heart, my life will never be the same  
_

April floated down the aisle. She looked absolutely stunning. Raphael stood next to Mikey, who was Donnie's best man. Raph couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As she stepped up to the stage, she glanced to Raphael. Their eyes only met for a second, but it felt like a lifetime for Raphael.

_This love will take my everything_

April was the only one who could drive Raph to a state of insanity.

_One breath, one touch will be the end of me_

She was the only one who could melt his heart._  
_

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

She was Donnie's. Not his._  
_

_Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
_

His heart screamed 'Don't forget me!' over and over.

_And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love_

The preacher snapped Raphael from his thoughts. "...Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Raph stopped breathing. What if he... should he? Could he?...

"Stop kidding yourself and do it." Leo's voice whispered in his ear.

He took and a breath and...

...

And that's what I call a YOU-DECIDE-ENDING.

To whatever your hearts desires, it ends.

I would like to hear your ending though, review please!

And lol yeah crying.

-BTL


End file.
